eddsworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tom
Tom é um personagem principal em Eddsworld, inspirado e dublado por Thomas Ridgewell (embora dublado em episódios anteriores por Alex Labbe, e dublado por Edd em sua primeira aparição). O personagem de Tom é conhecido por ter um moletom com capuz azul, não ter olhos (mas mesmo assim consegue ver), ama gatinhos (compras de gatinhos), grande cabelo espetado (que ele nomeou de "Steve" em Moving Targets) e uma redonda e esférica cabeça. Ele é o inteligente e engraçado dos três principais membros do elenco, e pode ser o mais sã dos personagens da série. Ele parece na maior parte do tempo com tédio, mas que, por vezes, fica feliz. Tom geralmente não se incomoda com enormes problemas e ameaças, como demonstra em Space Face (Part 2), quando ele estava de pé pressionando dois botões só, sem fazer nenhum esforço real na mínima para evitar que a nave que estavam a bordo colida com a Terra. Ele também não entrou em pânico a qualquer momento quando a nave estava indo a alta velocidade. É revelado em Zanta Claws que Tom não gosta (e quer destruir) o Natal. Tom faz uma pequena aparição em Tord's Adventure. Embora ele ama álcool, você raramente vai ver ele bêbado. Idiotas Personalidade Tom é um personagem muito superficial e cruel. Ele não se preocupa com nada a não ser que esse algo for beneficiá-lo. Tom também nunca ajuda alguém se ele não for ganhar nada com isso. Ele também é um personagem muito frio e está consciente de suas ações, e muitas vezes, machuca pessoas, mas no entanto, não assume qualquer responsabilidade. Às vezes ele faz com que os outros sofram para recompensar a si mesmo e tende a humilhar as pessoas sempre. Biografia Sua mãe era uma bola de boliche e seu pai era um abacaxi, (Fun Dead), explicando sua falta de olhos e seu cabelo espetado. Curiosamente, em um flashback de 25ft Over the Seat, o pai de Tom era uma melancia por engano. Ódio pelo Natal Ele é mais conhecido por ter um ódio profundo do Natal, devido ao fato de que ele é uma Testemunha de Jeová. Um exemplo disso seria em Zanta Claws, quando ele estava em cima do telhado tentando atirar no Papai Noel com uma bazuca. No dia de Natal, ele é o único que não fica feliz. Seu ódio pelo Natal é destacado em Zanta Claws III, onde ele rouba o trenó do Zanta e se prepara para destruir o Natal de uma vez por todas. Ele é interrompido no momento certo por Edd, Matt, Santa, e Zanta. Seu ódio pelo o Natal também é mostrado em Space Face, quando ele incendeia uma árvore de Natal na Sala de Desejos. De acordo com Edd "A dor de Tom é sempre a melhor coisa durante o Natal." Falta de Olhos Sua falta de olhos foram referenciados muitas vezes. Em Ruined, Edd não podia ver os olhos de Tom no escuro, antes de se lembrar que Tom não tinha olhos. Quando ele estava prestes a ser atacado por um monstro marinho, ele gritou "Life... Flashing... Before... Hm." quando ele percebeu que não tinha olhos (25ft Under the Seat). Em Hammer & Fail Part 2 ele esfrega as mãos nos olhos, revelando que não são globos oculares, mas sim azeviche. Em WTFuture, Tom leva Susan fora de seu armário, passando por um scanner de retina, que desbloqueia, uma vez que não haviam dados encontrados. Em uma comic, ele come massinha e ela acaba saindo pelos buracos onde seus olhos estavam, agindo como uma máquina de forma. Seus clones tem seus olhos removidos por garfos durante a fase de produção em Spares. Em Zanta Claws, ao dizer "I did not!!", Tom tem olhos. Tom no entanto, tem os olhos em todos os três Zantas Claws. Em Zanta Claws, os olhos com aparência inocente aparecem enquanto ele nega que ele comeu a torta. Em Zanta Claws II ele recebe olhos de Zanta (porém eles queimam ao sol e são mais tarde destruídos por uma explosão com arma a laser), e em Zanta Claws III ele tem olhos irritados, enquanto fala com Zanta, fazendo uma aparição aleatória por uma razão desconhecida semelhante à da peça original da sub-série. Leiguice Tom é o membro mais leigo do grupo. Até agora é um mistério como seu corpo ainda está inteiro. Foi explodido em Zanta Claws 3, jogado numa cerca de segurança, esmagado por um poste, caiu da chaminé de Edd, caiu do telhadode Edd, foi empurrado para baixo um enorme escorregador por um lápis gigante Hi Hellhole, atingidos pelo carro de Tord (25ft Under the Seat), dois ramos bateram em sua nuca, bateu o rosto em um poste, caiu em um poço, enfiou-se em uma caixa (o mesmo destino como um de seus clones, que foi empurrado pra dentro de um armário duas vezes), caiu de um helicóptero, foi atacado por um polvo gigante (25ft Under the Seat), entrou em uma briga com Zanta, foi atingido na cabeça por um martelo (Hammer & Fail Part 1) e levou um tiro a laser no rosto (Zanta Claws II), e também atacado por furões raivosos no episódio Hammer & Fail - Part 2. Nos quadrinhos ele foi enterrado na neve e acabou congelado em um bloco de gelo, em seguida, ficou em uma exposição em um museu, rotulado como "o homem do século 21". Outros quadrinhos mostram sendo atropelado por um carro enquanto faz um desejo, a compra de uma boneca sexual que acabou explodindo ele, ter um ataque cardíaco durante uma "festa surpresa" realizada por Edd e Matt, acidentalmente beber ácido acreditando ser uma bebida suave e quebrando as costas ao tentar pegar um centavo. Quando Tom visitou o inferno, Lúcifer disse que ele iria vê-lo meses. Lista de linhas em que Tom fala "Holy!" * (Zombeh Nation) * (Hello Hellhole) * (Ruined) * (Ruined) * (Zanta Claws)(------ = Linhas de quando ele foi nocauteado por árvore) * (Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bang, Boom, Splat! (durante seu rap do 'MC Tom')) * (Spares) * (Spares) * (Spares) * (Moving Targets) * (Eddsworld Competition, na verdade nunca falado por Tom, mas sim referenciada por Edd) * (Climate Change) * (WTFuture) * (Linha deletada de Hammer & Fail - Part 2) * (The Snogre) *Holy Mother of Wet Blazing Saddle Sauce (The Lazer Colletion 5) *Holy F... (The End Part. 2) *Holy Bumblebees on a body board!(Spares) *Holy carrot cake on a kitten!(Spares) *Holy reused joke on a web Putsssss Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Principais Categoria:Eddsworld